


Take Note

by NocturnaIV



Series: A path to an answer [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Descendants 2 (2017), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rope Bondage, Sea Three (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma had the power to make him feel like it was right to be her possession.  Longing to be her most precious treasure.Gil made him realize that affection and passion could come across where innocence and indecency met.And Harry made him feel like it was okay to lose and feel every consequence of his actions. That it was okay to want more.
Relationships: Ben/Gil (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: A path to an answer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795102
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma made him feel like his bed belonged to her. That he was the stranger who had sneaked in there. She was lying in the center of the bed, on the messy sheets, quite comfortable in her position. Ben was kneeling between her legs, watching Uma as she looked indifferent to how he succumbed to her simple presence. It was still too early to begin his duties as king, so he could permit himself to enjoy this moment. To look at her. To long for her gaze. 

She was wearing one of hid long-sleeved jackets and that was an interesting sight. Uma always looked powerful and unattainable. Ben believed that anyone who crossed her path with her ended up lightly or deeply in love with her. It had happened to him. From the moment he saw her it was a completely different feeling than what he had experienced before. Not with Audrey. Not with Mal. But now, Uma looked delightful. Her braids were dispersed all over the pillow and he could barely see her fingers peeking through the sleeves of his sweater. Uma had her knees together and she looked so young. At that  moment the world  didn't seem to depend on her. 

Ben was having new experiences. 

Uma with his shirt was drawn from a perfect fantasy. She  moving around his room, cornering  him and whispering in his ear. Perfect. 

Uma in his sweater, still sleepy, showing her bare shoulder because the sweater collar was too big was a homey dream. She was comfortable in his presence, beautiful and sweet. Perfect.

Ben leaned down, looking into her eyes. Uma put her foot on his knee and nodded. He kissed her calf and placed small kisses on her thigh. Ben  didn't take his eyes off her and her approving smile she was giving him. Her eyes claimed him like an invisible hand closing on his neck. 

Mine. 

Uma had the power to make him feel like it was right to be her possession. 

Ben nodded and made the same path on her other leg. He brushed his teeth over her smooth skin. Uma sighed deeply, encouraging him more. Ben bit her thigh, where it was softer. Uma stretched the sweater between her thighs and arched her back perfectly. He could barely see her face. Just the smile of satisfaction and pride stretching her lips. In that gesture that mocked modesty and only highlighted the perfection of her body, Ben was met with the realization that he could never see that sweater without blushing .  He straightened up.

Uma sighed long and closed her thighs, trapping him there. She sat down and the height difference was obvious. But Uma had that incalculable power to transform every characteristic that society told her was a weakness and turn it into a weapon. Uma was like a carnivorous plant or the drop of the deadliest poison. And he was there, yearning to be eaten and ready to be poisoned. She must have noticed because she gave him a long look and dropped her face onto her shoulder. 

"Your body says a lot." 

He blushed. Days ago, he had longed for Uma's attention. Now that he had her, he felt constantly ashamed, on the edge of desire, and enjoying every second of it. Uma smiled in amusement and brought her hands to the edge of the sweater, trying to remove it in one motion. 

"Oh…" Ben suffocated a laugh. 

The sweater was too  big, and she got trapped inside it. Her back was exposed, but her hair was tangled. Uma stayed with her hands, and most of her body inside the sweater and the hole where her head should come out was now at the level of her belly. 

Uma froze in her little prison. Even with the sweater covering her, Ben noticed that her posture was regal. But he reached over and leaned down, to kiss her back. 

She  didn't say anything. 

Ben kissed a little lower and Uma's skin twitched. He laughed against her back, covering her with his body so he could better touch her. Only Uma could act as if it  wasn't an act of clumsiness to get entangled like that. 

The night before she had shown him that being in control  didn't directly imply humiliation or pain. Uma could be in control and be incredibly sweet. She had created torture filled with sweet words that Ben  didn't deserve and rocked him with a kind of discomfort that tasted like heaven. Uma had been so adept at disarming him with her voice until he was completely free. 

And now she was trapped in his sweater. He admired the way she  didn't lose any of her control even in that position. Uma shifted her shoulders, and he could see the way her back flexed like a predator's stretching her muscles. 

That was his only warning. 

The predator pushed him onto the bed and in a move that he would need to learn, she managed to escape the sweater and use it to grab his hands. Ben got caught between her and the bed. Something he was discovering was incredibly nice. Uma straightened over him, naked and in all her glory. 

Ben bit his lower lip and buried his feet in the mattress to keep still. His hands gripped the fabric of his sweater. He  couldn't look the same in that sweater. She had corrupted his mind, his bed, and even the most comfortable clothes in his closet. Uma took his chin and ran her fingernail over his skin. 

"Are you trying to distract me from your work today?" 

Ben denied, not taking his eyes off her. 

"I'll get Harry and Gil. I will tell you everything." 

Uma nodded and released him from the sweater. When she looked at him, she  couldn't help snickering. 

"… Oh, sweet thing, don't be so disappointed.  Hopefully the next time it will be Harry's ropes that will immobilize you." 

She got out of bed and walked across the room. Ben shifted awkwardly across the mattress to look at her. Because it was impossible not to. It  wasn't just the fact that Uma was naked. But because she controlled her entire surroundings. She went to his closet and searched for his clothes. 

"Take a bath and do all the things you do before you get dressed." Uma  didn't look at him and motioned for him to move "This is an appropriate time to regret it, sweet thing." 

Ben jumped off the bed and walked over to her. But Uma  didn't look at him, she was extremely focused on the clothes.  Maybe she didn't want to face the possibility of him saying that he no longer wanted to help her. Ben stood by her side, but she gestured for him to hurry. Listening to her was the wisest choice. But Uma inspired him to be less cautious. Ben kissed her shoulder, and she gave him a nudge with her hip. 

"I'll go with Harry and Gil" Ben repeated with a soft smile.

"Hurry or I won't use that mouth of yours." She warned. 

He got ready faster than usual. A part of his mind told him that when he got back to the room Uma would have disappeared again. But she  didn't . Instead, she had searched his closet and found the clothes that he once bought but never had a chance to wear because it  didn't go with him. Because it  wouldn't be something a king should wear. 

Uma must have used a bit of magic because he was sure there were no feminine white shorts or a long-sleeved turquoise crop top in his closet. 

She sat on his desk and dared him to say something to her. But Ben  didn't . She was going to watch him do everything. Surely Uma would have gone into the bathroom with him to watch him shower if she could have. Ben winced at the idea. Still with his cheeks flushed, he put on the brown pants and the gray tank top. Nothing too  ostentatious . Uma covered his hair with a red scarf, like some pirates used in her crew. But with what was left of the scarf she covered half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. Uma looked at him. And as the last touch, she took off the turquoise bracelet with a red pebble and put it on his wrist. 

"Do you remember the way to the port?" 

Ben nodded. 

"If they attack you, show them the bracelet." Uma ordered, "Tell them you will only talk to Harry and Gil." 

"What if they are the ones attacking me?" Ben asked. 

Uma smiled in amusement. 

"Show them the bracelet." She slipped a dagger into his pants pocket "Before they throw you to the sharks." 

Ben looked at her curiously. That would be the second time he returned to the island. But this time he would be alone. Uma stared at him and he nodded. He had nothing to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma had transformed into him. She had used her magic to become a replica of his person. And for a few seconds, as she settled into her new self, Ben felt confused seeing his body act so _evil._ No, maybe that wasn't the word. No. Maybe _malicious._ Because for a few seconds, Ben looked at the King of Auradon observing everything as if they were objects of his use and being someone far above politics and diplomacy, but with enough confidence and skill to do justice.

And it was only a second.

Until Uma came into character and relaxed her muscles, softened her face, and removed the tension from her body. Thus, she told him, with his voice, to take her by the most discreet way to the place where they kept the cars. When they were there, Ben pointed out who his chauffeur was, out of all the employees who waited patiently for the royal family to need them. Uma nodded and went to Dayanara, perfectly pretending to be him. Ben just noticed how the rest of the people looked at him for a second and then passed him. Probably believing that he was some other curious project that the King of Auradon had in hand.

They ended up in a supply truck, which was rarely used except to bring representatives from Auradon to the Island to post banners, posters, and other publicity of what they wanted to leave on the island. Ben didn't have much time to process the matter, because Uma had been giving orders to his driver about the need for this to be discreet. As always, Dayanara said no further comment, although Ben knew she was thinking how dangerous and strange it all was.

Before crossing the bridge, Uma got out of the car. So that the barrier didn’t affect her magic, and could b discovered. Ben was left alone with his driver, who sighed heavily when they were alone.

“Don't get him in trouble,” Dayanara asked with her pretty accent.

The woman was young, had been working for him for three years. She came from the kingdom of Avalor. His last driver, a former guard, retired because Ben was escaping his constant protection. Having no guards, the people who worked with him used to have to do that job. And Ben hated that. That's when Dayanara came into his life. Someone who obviously wanted to give him a good shake for all the things he did. But she only did her job in silence.

So _that_ was new.

“He has an exceptionally good heart. But he is very naive.” She looked him up and down “He is our king. And sometimes he has excellent plans, but it’s our responsibility to cover possible problems that he doesn’t calculate due to the lack of malice in his heart.”

They crossed the bridge. Ben was afraid to speak. He had never thought his staff looked at him like this. Or at least Dayanara. Ben had thought she was bored with his presence. But apparently, she cared. In her own way. And she did things for him without Ben knowing.

He nodded. And luckily the woman took it as something enough before taking him to an alley inside the island and stopping.

“The king asked me to come for you before sunset. If you aren’t here at that time I will return with guards.”

Ben nodded. Now he wondered how many of them had had to use force to retrieve someone from the island when they came to do some necessary work. Ben got out of the car and watched as it left.

He remembered what Evie, Jay, and Carlos taught him and immediately got to it. Ben couldn't be naive this time. He had a vital mission and he had to fulfill it. Ben moved silently through the streets, trying to look bigger and more intimidating than he appeared.

Uma had advised him to move as if he always knew where he was going. Eyes straight ahead, hands ready to defend himself, and a strong walk.

He did it. Ben at least tried. And he approached the port, where it would be easier to locate his target. The people of the port were filled with much more life than he expected. In Auradon the merchants didn’t shout. But there, yes, they advertised their products in a soft and rhythmic song that attracted anyone's attention. But he concentrated on _not being kidnapped_ this time. Just for a change. Another time he would prowl the island. Perhaps in the company of someone who could guide him.

Perhaps, he could enter the island because the barrier would no longer be there.

There weren't just villains there. There were assistants and employees there, people who had been punished with the same force as dangerous villains.

Ben exposed the bracelet Uma gave him. So that everyone could observe it. And he noticed that people went out of his way when they noticed the bracelet. Although many seemed confused. Which made sense. They had seen Uma give up. No, she hadn't given up. All those people had seen how Uma had given her freedom in exchange for continuing to fight for _them._ An island full of mistrust and danger. Uma hadn't turned her back on them. And now the people of the island were waiting for her. Although they didn't know how or when.

Some looked at Ben wondering if he was the answer.

The rumors must have spread quickly, because in a noticeably short time at a considerable distance Ben experienced a déjà vu. Gil was in front of him, breathing heavily. Ben paused in place, remembering how he felt seconds before being kidnapped. The only thing missing was Harry authorizing Gil to catch Ben.

His heart raced. Even though Ben knew very well how Gil was like.

Gil was drops of honey. Gil was the sun that didn’t enter the island. Gil was bright colors. Gil was pure energy.

Gil was a hunter.

And all that innocent and pure happiness, so harmless and pleasant, could become dangerous when Gil decided to hunt. Because it was kind of scary, in the right way, that someone so pure loved to hunt. His innocence and purity only made him dangerous because it seemed that Gil didn’t think of consequences when he launched himself on his target and chased them.

Ben felt fear and adrenaline mix in his body like the finest drug that could exist. His body moved on their own. Because this time he started running. And Gil screamed with joy. Because if Ben ran away, it meant that he became more difficult prey, and the challenge was more interesting. Ben stepped into an alley, feeling his heartbeat making him oblivious of everything. No, _almost_ everything. Because despite all the external noise, his mind was very aware of Gil. Gil's heavy footsteps approaching. Gil's strong presence. Gil. Awfully close. Gil.

Ben jumped onto a fire escape and started to climb it. Gil followed closely behind. His strong body hitting the metal violently and giving him chills. Ben could feel his body getting hotter and his breathing accelerated. He needed to run. He needed to escape. A huge predator was following him. Ready to catch him. A strong predator, who could easily destroy him in one carelessness and Ben would be nothing. Just nothing.

Ben reached the roof of the building. Gil incredibly close. Ben ran to the door in front of him, praying for something to happen when he got to it. His hand closed on a knob. And it happened.

Something happened.

At his core, an explosion of anticipation, fear, adrenaline, and electricity found their place pouring into his body. Gil pressed against him. Catching Ben. Gil's huge hand closed on the back of his neck, pressing Ben against the door. Gil's other hand caught his wrists on his back, immobilizing Ben. And Gil's entire body pressed against him. Ben took a deep gasp and lost his breath when he noticed Gil so close.

Gil's cheeks were flushed and every time he breathed, he crushed Ben with his chest against the door, making it sound how old it was. Gil's smile was pure amusement and his eyes shone with the victory of having caught his prey and had it to himself.

“Hi, Ben.”

Still, the chase had been something that had revived his body. Maybe everyone was right. Ben's survival instinct was broken. Because being hunted and caught seemed to be something he longed for. At least when it came to Gil.

“Was I that easy to recognize?” He asked with a small smile, turning his face to get a better look at Gil.

“I tracked you down once.” Gil reminded him as if it were all the necessary explanation.

But it wasn't for Ben, who watched him with greater interest. Without Harry, it was easy to talk to the boy in front of him. With the hunter who had him at his mercy.

“It doesn't matter how hard someone tries to be who they aren't. There is always something that will distinguish it. That happens with everything...” Gil seemed to struggle with his explanation, trying to share his way of looking at the world with Ben “There are animals that change their fur in certain seasons. But you can know that they are still the prey you've been following by the way they move. Or, how a person tends to put their weight more on their heels when walking and their hands show no signs of struggle or hard work.” Gil caressed Ben's fingers without letting go. “And in your case, you always lean forward a little bit, no matter how big and dangerous you are trying to look. You seem to want to reach out to people. All the time. But don't worry.” Gil dropped his head on his shoulder. “The rest didn't realize it was you.”

Ben nodded, feeling his cheeks flush behind his disguise, and thanked his makeshift mask for giving him something for himself. Because Gil could see through him in a much more organic and natural way than Uma and Harry.

Gil made him turn around to face each other. Ben had to lift his face to look at him. Gil kept Ben’s arms behind his back and that forced Ben to arch his back a little, pressing against Gil. Then hunter looked at him expectantly, waiting for Ben. Longing for something he desperately needed.

“Uma is fine. She-”

Gil lowered Ben’s mask and kissed him. An unexpected kiss from the very spark of life. Ben felt his legs go weak because Gil was enthusiastic about everything. Even the way he explored his mouth and pressed him against his body until they eliminated any distance between them.

“I have you.” Gil promised against his lips with an incredibly contagious smile “I've got you, Ben.”

He nodded and let his weight be on Gil's arm that was pinning him down. The hunter seemed to have no problem holding him like that and just kissed him again. Slowly, playing with his tongue until he made Ben sigh and caressing his inner with such dedication that Ben's entire body shuddered. And yet, Gil didn't stop. He kept kissing him and that alone started a fire inside Ben. From their joined lips and the way, Gil savored him so delicately, letting him do nothing but receive all of that. Ben moaned his name against his lips. Gil broke away to kiss his forehead.

“Do you want to wrap your legs around my waist? That way you would be more comfortable.” Gil offered as help.

Ben nodded, although he wasn't sure how he could move his legs if they had gotten so weak. But Gil leaned him against the door and raised the arm he was using to pin him to help him up. And with his other hand, he took Ben by the hips, and in a movement, Ben had his legs dangling at the sides of Gil's hips. And just to enhance the experience, Gil had Ben put all his weight on him and not on the door. So, they were incredibly close and intimate. Ben was unarmed and in Gil’s care.

“You taste like Uma.” Gil confessed, “And I have to be careful because Harry is going to want to taste you too.”

Ben looked at him in surprise. What kind of sense did Gil have that he could perceive the essence of Uma even though he had showered?

“So, you taste like Harry?” Ben ventured, looking at Gil's lips curiously.

The hunter smiled and nodded strongly. Gil licked his lower lip and his smile broadened.

“And now it's like we're getting back together. And with you. Which is amazing. Because everyone on the island saw the way you looked at Uma after she broke the spell. We all know that you love her and that she loves the island. So people have hope. And we, Uma, Harry, and I have you.” But Gil's smile weakened “When can we see Uma again?”

So Ben told him everything. Absolutely everything. As Uma had asked. Sincerely. Gil leaned against his chest and looked at him with great interest. In some parts of the story, Ben had to explain something to him in greater detail because they were things that only made sense in Auradon. Gil never let go of his arms, although he did let Ben rest on his. Ben neither resisted nor asked to be released. Gil only heard him and by the end, he smiled softly, full of hope.

“Uma is amazing.” Gil commented, “And you are too.”

“If I was, you'd be outside by now...” Ben denied.

“No, really, you are wonderful.” Gil looked at him with determination “You entered the island just so we can be calm. So that Uma is relaxed and can help you with her incredible ideas so that you can free us. So that Harry is calmer. So I’m in peace. You risked so much for us.” Gil searched his face, closing the distance between them “You're amazing, Ben.”

Ben looked away, but Gil caressed his chin with his cheek to get his attention. When Ben looked at Gil, he wondered why the island had so much beauty and sweetness hidden there. And then he was aware of what all that meant.

“Ben...?” Gil asked concerned.

Gil immediately released his arms and held him much more carefully. Ben wanted to protest and tell Gil he was fine. But at the same time, it was interesting to realize that Gil had his tastes and his power, but he could let them go the second his partner's emotions changed. Ben dropped his head and clung to Gil. At Auradon, Ben could never have done that. Clinging to another person. He was royalty, he was a prince and now he was a king. His duty and obligation were to care for others. Always. His chivalry and social position required him to be the arm that escorted others, the shoulder where others leaned, and the protective presence. Ben had to be the one to support the people. But at that moment he wasn’t the king of Auradon. Ben was just someone incredibly young, caught between the sun and reality, clinging to Gil with his arms and legs.

The island had people like Gil because nothing _absolute_ existed. There was no absolute evil. So good had begun to flourish on the island. And in Auradon, there could be no absolute good, so hidden, but growing like a fungus, evil arose.

“You have me, right?” Ben whispered.

Gil nodded tightly, hugging him protectively.

“I promise that I will take care of all of you,” Ben assured him, clinging to Gil's arms.

The hunter smiled and searched his face. Gil believed in him. Blindly. Ben engraved that image in his memory for each occasion that he believed that a task in front of him was colossal.

“And we will take care of you.” Gil took his face “Ben…?”

“Gil…?” He asked with intrigue.

“…After you said something like that, I can't _not_ want to kiss you again. Will you let me do it?”

Ben relaxed and shifted his body to the position they had been in before Gil worried about his safety. Gil took his arms again and pinned him. Ben rested his weight on him. Gil looked at him like a child would look at his gifts under the tree. Gil looked back at Gil like his perfect prey.

“ _Just your lips._ ” Gil reminded himself “For _now._ Because Harry will be very happy when he can taste you and find every bit of Uma in you.”

Ben nodded and savored every second Gil tortured him with just the most daring, all-consuming, and prolonged kiss Ben would ever feel. In a kiss where his whole body asked for more. But at the same time knowing that he would only get that was still incredibly addictive. Gil seemed to enjoy kissing him and feeling every part of him, rejoicing every reaction he could provoke and searching for more. Ben found himself wanting absolutely everything Gil's lips could offer him, even though his core was on fire just for a kiss. When Gil broke away, Ben knew his lips were swollen and on fire.

“I'm going to take you to Harry. He will be incredibly happy when he sees you.” Gil promised.

Ben hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn't happy to see Ben.

Gil escorted Ben to _Lost Revenge._ No one else recognized him on the way there. Which only spoke to how well Uma chose her boys. Many people would wonder why Gil was so important to Uma and Harry. But Ben understood. In a prison like the island, a little bit of normalcy, and sweetness was invaluable. Besides, Gil had something that few on the island could understand. Emotional intelligence. Gil could map the feelings of the people around him very easily and had the extra ability to be honest with himself and with others. On the other hand, it was really fascinating that Gil enjoyed hunting, chasing others, and cornering them. Gil had skills beyond his incalculable strength and cuteness.

Which was a contrast with Harry.

The pirate had been pacing back and forth in Uma's quarters. Gil had the wisdom to silently lead Ben there and close the door, leaving Ben with a caged predator. Harry looked at him without recognizing him. The disguise took its toll on Harry as it did on the rest of the island, except for Gil. Ben raised his hands in surrender and showed him the bracelet Uma had given him.

Harry's hook fell to the ground. The pirate just stared at him.

“Harry…?”

Ben felt nervous. Because he didn't really know what was going through Harry's mind. That seemed almost impossible. The pirate was chaotic and impulsive. Ben felt nervous as Harry's chest rose and fell more frequently. Ben removed the scarf that covered his hair and face, in a desperate attempt to let Harry see his emotions and give him some stability.

“You…”

Harry's eyes turned crimson. Ben pressed against the door, not really knowing what to do. But still, Ben knew he didn't want to run away. Despite the confusion and feeling disoriented, he didn't seem able to get away from Harry. Even less when Ben saw the pirate so upset.

“So, you are Uma's true love.” Harry closed the distance between them, looking him up and down disapprovingly. “Someone from Auradon. A prince… No, a _king._ ”

The pirate didn't say it, but his intention was obvious. _Someone who was everything Harry wasn’t._

“Harry…” Ben stepped forward, approaching the storm without any assurance of survival.

“Why are you here?” Harry dropped his hands, resigned, but not hiding his anger “Why aren't you with Uma?”

Harry still said her name as if it were the origin of the universe.

“She sent me.” Ben couldn't contain himself and took Harry's hands in his own. “And it doesn't mean I'm her only love.”

Harry dropped his shoulders. His strength was lost, and he silently denied. Ben searched his eyes, desperate to find the chaos that Harry symbolized. But he was only met with uncertainty.

“Uma sent me because she couldn't stop thinking about you.” Ben explained, “When we met again, she kept talking about coming back and not wanting to disappoint you-”

“Uma would never do that. She _cannot_ disappoint us.” Harry had strength in his voice as he defended her. “Uma has accomplished the impossible.”

Ben bit back a little laugh.

“It's the same thing that I told her.” Ben accepted “And back then I felt… lost. Because she only thought of coming back and I was afraid of being alone.”

Finally, Harry looked at him. The recognition in his gaze was unique. And Ben wanted to swear that everything would be fine. But he couldn’t. Because Ben couldn't promise something he didn't control. And Harry deserved the truth.

“Uma is a goddess. Who said she had to resign to only one true love?” Ben asked aloud “You are hers.”

Harry nodded, compiling himself a little. The pirate clung to Ben’s words to give him some stability. And Ben perfectly understood that feeling. It was difficult. Once someone fell for Uma, it was torturous to be without her. 

“You really believe that.”

“Of course. Only an ignorant person wouldn’t see that what you and Uma have is superhuman.” Ben assured.

Harry looked at him for a long time and a small smile formed on his lips.

“You really believe that.” The pirate repeated.

“Harry, I don't just think so. I admire what you two have.”

The pirate closed the distance between them too quickly. His gaze was still burning crimson, but this time it was different. In a way that Ben didn't feel he deserved it.

“And you are hers too.” Harry pulled him into his body and then knocked him onto the bed.

Ben found himself staring at the ceiling with surprise. And he held in a sigh when Harry covered him with his body. That quickly felt good. Harry on top of him, adapting Ben's body against him. The fire in the pirate's gaze shook him. That was the Harry he had known all along. Turned on by Uma's attentions, for belonging to her. Ben closed his eyes when Harry's fingers caressed his neck. His body trembled and he arched to follow Harry's fingers as they traveled over his skin. Even on his clothes. Harry descended fast. Until his thumb made circles on his hip bone. Ben whimpered and moved his head, hiding his face in the pillow.

There he could smell Harry's scent. Ben could imagine him there, waiting for Uma, cursing himself for knowing she wasn't coming back. Ben imagined Harry clinging to what was left of her on the island, trusting her, but longing for her madly. 

Ben didn't deserve that moment. He didn't deserve to feel what he was feeling right now. Harry stopped moving. He just put his hand on his hip, patiently. Ben shuddered and felt ridiculously fragile and unworthy of such consideration. By Uma, by Gil, and by Harry. He had hurt them so much and yet, in some impossible way, he was lucky. And he felt it was unfair.

“Beautiful...” Harry slid his hand down his abdomen, and then up to his chest.

And Ben didn't know if the pirate was calling him or commenting on him. But Ben met his gaze. What he found was Harry admiring him, following the way his body was tense, clinging to the covers and then watching as Ben had his legs pinning Harry's sides so he wouldn't pull away. Harry stared at him, his gaze piercing him.

Remarkably similar to when Harry had kidnapped him. Right before he ordered Gil not to talk to Ben. And so, he sank a little further. Because no one should shudder with pleasure from being in the presence of a vicious predator. But Ben was. And Harry was Uma’s. Which just meant that Harry was exceptional and incredible. The best of the best. But if Harry were Uma's, why would the pirate want someone else? Besides Gil. Because everyone would melt with Gil. Undoubtedly. Even Ben, who came from Auradon, where everything was brilliant and _perfect,_ melted before Gil. But that was Gil. The kind of mortal that made a goddess wanted him. Harry, instead, was a force of chaos, an extension of Uma's power. If the gods had iconic weapons. Uma's was Harry.

But Ben was nothing in comparison. Only the son of their jailers. Just a naïve king in love with danger, with a goddess and what was hers.

“Stop overanalyzing everything,” Harry ordered in a growl that reached Ben’s core.

The pirate lunged at him and grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the bed. Ben turned his face again and felt Harry's lips on the pulse of his neck. Harry pressed him closer to the bed. Ben moved next to him, followed him so as not to collapse. Harry laughed against his skin.

“Good… That's it, beauty. React for me. I already have what I need. And now I know what _you_ need.” Harry promised against his skin and sat down “Stay still.” He ordered.

Ben didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. Even if Harry had released him. But he just watched as the pirate got up and unwrapped some ropes that Ben had believed were part of the decoration on the bedposts and frame. Ben watched the ropes fall around him. Harry focused on them with absolute concentration, stroking the material, unlike the ropes of a ship, and then pulled them to confirm that they were securely tied to the bed.

Harry knelt in front of him. In one hand a rope and the other in his direction. Ben accepted the gesture and didn't move as Harry wrapped the ropes around his arm and then he moved behind him to pin his arms behind his back. Ben closed his eyes as the rope wrapped around his chest and wrapped him like a secure hug. His cheeks were hot. All of him felt ashamed and wanted to feel that way. Harry's fingers caressed the ropes and his body with incredible care. 

“I think it's funny that you think you don't deserve to be touched by me but long for me to take away the power they gave you without your consent.” Harry casually commented. “You don't want to be my king. You want to be mine”

Ben felt Harry make him lie on his side. There, Harry pinned his legs, putting one on top of the other, slightly making him cross them but not cutting off his circulation. Thus Harry immobilized him with a second rope. Ben could feel Harry connecting the two ropes in the center. Harry's fingers caressed his wrist and played with the bracelet Uma had given him. Ben wanted to ask what that meant but didn't have time.

Because Harry pulled on the ropes and Ben felt himself rise.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw himself dangling from the bed on his side. As if an invisible force were carrying him in its arms, turning him slightly on the bed. Ben watched as the rope that supported his weight from above had joined with the one that supported his legs and these, together, were the ones that were tied to the high beam of the bed. Ben kept turning, rocking in the air.

Harry appeared in front of his vision.

“Beautiful.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush and unable to do anything to hide. Harry caressed his cheek, and he buried his face in the palm of his hand.

“Better?” Harry moved on the mattress to sit against the pillows and be in Ben’s field of vision. “You aren’t the king of Auradon here. But the gift Uma sent me.”

He shuddered.

“Yes... I feel better.” Ben nodded, feeling safe and secure “I thought you hated me.”

Harry smirked.

“I don’t, lovely.”

“But when I entered...”

“True Love’s Kiss.” Harry bit back, but his eyes swept over Ben approvingly. “I thought you were...”

Harry didn't finish the sentence. But Ben understood. No one was supposed to have more than one true love. That wasn't supposed to be the case. But they were talking about Uma. And Uma could have whatever she wanted. And what she wanted, by some luck of fate, was her boys. But it was hard to accept that it was all this magnificent. So, Harry had feared as Ben had. 

Now Harry smirked.

“The first time you set foot on the island it wasn’t for us. But for your girlfriend. The person who ruined my captain's life.” Harry nudged Ben's shoulder with his foot, watching him turn the other way. “It wasn't fair.”

The movement of the ropes was a lullaby. Even with the move that was apparently dismissive on Harry's part, the result had been so pleasant and revolutionary for Ben. There was no control. Just Ben floating in safety. In the security that didn’t depend on him. None of that depended on Ben. So he just has to... relax. And his body did. Immobilized and hanging from the ceiling. On the Isle of the Lost.

“Fair?” Ben felt his eyes close, relaxed by Harry's presence assuring him that everything was fine. “What wasn't fair?”

“That something so brilliant and pure, so brave and naive, so determined and interested couldn’t belong to us.” Harry made him stop so they could see each other. “You didn't make it easy when you were staring at us desperate for our attention. The night we tied you to the chair, we couldn't stop talking about you.”

Ben looked at him in surprise.

“The way it gave the impression that no one had attended to you.” Harry frowned. “A leader needs his attentions to be satisfied. A leader requires a space where they can be free. Where the armor, no matter the material, falls and you can ask and have what you need.” The pirate cocked his face “In your case, it seems that it is affection and that you shouldn’t control things.” He sharpened his smile “And... other things, right?”

“Harry…” Ben begged.

“I know, lovely. I know.”

Harry sat back on his ankles and stroked the rope that ran over Ben's chest.

“You gave me the impression that you liked being immobilized. Do you feel safe like this?”

Ben nodded slowly. Harry caressed his lips with his thumb making him wince.

“Gil kissed you.” Harry pointed and ran his fingers down his neck “And Uma marked you... And I have you like this. Good and easy.”

Ben nodded again, feeling almost ephemeral from Harry’s voice. By the movement of his immobilized body. The feeling was one of deep soothing ecstasy that plunged his mind within himself. Harry's fingers caressed his face, only sinking him further.

“She's not coming back anytime soon, is she?” Harry said with resignation.

“We are going to get you out.” Ben promised and heard his voice so far away “I-”

“I think,” Harry stroked his frowning brow. “this isn’t the time you to talk like that.” He ordered, “I have you now.”

“You do.” Ben nodded. That was true. 

This was no time to torment himself. Harry was in control. Ben only rocked for a few eternal minutes. His eyes closing, plunging into the deep darkness of his mind, far away from everything. Except for Harry. Who caressed his hair and face, painting the smile on Ben’s lips with his fingers. Harry whispered compliments that only sank him further, unable to fight him.

“You are coming back here.” Harry was just ordering “You're going to come back constantly so I can take care of you.”

The pirate leaned over Ben’s side without exerting much force on the ropes. Harry breathed on his neck and gasped.

“Uma _...”_

Ben and Harry said her name in unison. So painfully aware of her absence. Ben feeling responsible for having separated Harry and Gil from her. Harry holding onto his unfailing loyalty to Uma to wait for her.

“The bracelet you wear I gave it to Uma. I have one like it. Red with turquoise. And when Uma realized that I was attracted to Gil and that she felt the same, she took care of everything. She didn't let me feel guilty. Uma didn't make me feel disloyal.” Harry whispered against his ear “She solved everything. As usual. Uma sent Gil to my cabin, wearing the bracelet that you now wear. Like a sign. Uma had talked to Gil, had explained everything to him. He had accepted. Gil wanted to be ours. And that bracelet was the signal I needed.” Harry stroked his arm, reached for the bracelet “Ours...”

Ben winced and felt Harry's smile sharpen more against his skin.

“So...?” The pirate insisted, stretching the bracelet a little.

“Uma took care of everything. She explained the situation to me.” Ben spoke so slowly, so sure. Harry was his safe place. Harry was his most dangerous point. If his instinct was a compass, it turned desperately without stopping “And I... I am yours.”

“Uma’s?”

Ben nodded.

“Gil’s?”

He nodded.

“...mine?” Harry's voice cracked slightly at the end.

Ben opened his eyes and stared at him.

“I'm yours.” Ben felt his voice turn into a pleading gasp. Because Harry didn't hate him and was interested in keeping him safe and putting him in danger. Like ropes holding him and hanging him from the ceiling.

“Like this...” Harry stroked his side “You will be the line that joins me with Uma while I wait.”

That would be his duty. Ben would be a tool that communicated Uma with her boys. But mainly Ben would be the instrument that kept control over Harry. Not ordering him but giving him purpose. Ben nodded and made a soft sound that this time he knew exactly what it meant. He agreed to be suspended in nothingness and turned to dust between Harry's fingers. And Ben could feel the pirate's smile against his neck.

“This will be your price to pay.” Harry pulled the strings “And here I will disappear your reason.”

Ben nodded, feeling his smile much more relaxed. Uma was a leader, who, for some reason, expected him to accompany her on her path. Not to follow her, but to accompany her. Gil was an eruption of affection that was going to burn him. And Harry took everything from him.

“Why me?” Ben asked, opening his eyes.

Harry stroked the bracelet Uma had given Ben.

“Because you belong to us.” Harry flashed him his most dangerous smile “Because you fit in with each one of us. Because I want to break you and hold you.”

Ben nodded again. That sounded good. That answer, in all its magnitude, sounded like what he needed. Harry held him in his arms for a moment, so that his weight wasn’t on the ropes, but on Harry’s arms. Ben groaned. In Auradon he had no right to any of that. In Auradon such things didn’t happen. At least not so smoothly. Ben was enjoying that and didn't think he could live without it. Without the adrenaline of the chase, without the security of the void, without belonging.

“Thank you...” Ben whispered, not knowing how else he could explain to Harry that all his life he had been waiting for that sense of shelter and protection that he now felt.

It wasn't something sexual that happened there. Ben didn't believe there could be something as intimate and lethargic, perfect, and secure as that. Although he had suspected that the only one with the power to make him feel that way, in that exact way, was Harry. And when he looked at the pirate, he noticed the blush on Harry's cheeks and how Ben had pushed him out of control.

That only made him smile more.

“I'm going to untie you.” Harry announced and when Ben looked at him in alarm, the pirate said seriously “This is your first time, and we have to check your circulation. Also, we must see the reaction of your body to this. People will be suspicious if they see marks on your body.”

And so, Harry untied him carefully, with little massages on his body. Ben sighed over the bed, amazed at the way someone so deadly could be so dedicated to protecting him. Before he knew it, his body was relaxed, and Harry was looking into his eyes as he massaged his legs.

“Thanks...” Ben repeated, feeling that was exactly what Harry needed to hear.

And the smile on the pirate's lips was his confirmation. Harry leaned down and took a deep breath against his neck. He murmured Uma's name again, but he didn't stop stroking Ben’s body. That just broke him a bit more. But in the right way. Ben felt in the perfect place.

“Tell Uma that we will take care of the island. And that we trust her. Make sure to make her see that she shouldn't push herself to exhaustion because there is no countdown. We will wait.” Harry asked against his chest, while his fingers caressed the bracelet “Tell Uma that I will protect Gil. You take care of her.” Harry looked at him with determination. “She doesn't need someone to protect her, but-”

“It doesn't hurt to do it.” Ben nodded “And I will come here, as many times as necessary. I'm not going to leave you.”

Harry nodded and leaned back against his chest.

“You don't overdo it either. Now you belong to us. And in the same way that you will take care of Uma, you must take care of yourself. Although you do need to be protected. Because let me tell you that your survival instinct is broken. Who in their right mind falls in love with those who kidnap them? Who sighs in anticipation when they see a pirate attack them? You, that's who.”

Ben laughed, remembering his driver's words, and nodded.

“I will do it. And when I can't do that... I'll come. So that you and Gil will remind me.”

“How important you are to us.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush.

To take care of them. Ben wanted to say it too, but it was a little difficult to promise that when he was just holding on to Harry, hearing him whisper Uma's name against his skin, kissing him in every place Uma had marked him. As if Harry recognized a secret language that Uma had written on Ben's skin for him to read.

“Return.” Harry ordered again, looking into his eyes “You belong to us.”

And his mind screamed. _That_! That was exactly what he had been looking for. His mind reminded him to take note of that.

“I will do it.”

Nor did Ben think he could live without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weeks ago and forgot to post it. I need someone to be the responsible adult with my schedules hahaha


End file.
